


It Was Not Your Fault But Mine (Drabbles)

by The_End_Of_All_Things



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1-1000 words, Angst, Everybody loves Merlin, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Longer Drabbles, M/M, Post daily most likely, Sweet things, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_End_Of_All_Things/pseuds/The_End_Of_All_Things
Summary: It was your heart on the lineI really *cough* it up this timeDidn't I my dear?Also:Drabbles





	1. Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> 1-1000 word drabbles hopefully everyday
> 
> New Years Resolution is to post on this daily so here we go day one hope you all enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take all the courage you have left  
> Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head

Merlin couldn't believe it. After months of casual planning and weeks of hectic preparation the most important day of his life was here at last.

It was flying by faster than he could take in.

In mere moments he would be married. There wasn't much of the ceremony left, he could feel his stomach in that odd way it always had when he thought of this day.

He looked off into the audience. It was a small ceremony, the best friends (and only a few close relatives) the ones to occupy space in the audience. It was what they had always wanted.

He looked to his good friends, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Lancelot, Percival, Morgana, and Gwen. Each one gave him a grin and a nod, giving him silent reassurance.

He looked at his mother, who was beaming, so proud, tears in her eyes as she watched her son.

He looked out at the other people who had come and smiled to himself at how few others there were.

And finally, he looked at Arthur.

Arthur, who he'd always dreamed of sharing a life with. Arthur, who had been with him through thick and thin. That man was unstoppable, and Merlin knew he would continue to do great things for the world.

A man who held so much sadness but was still up to see another day. Merlin couldn't fathom it.

Arthur looked as amazing as he always did, he could never look any less beautiful than the day he first met him. Together anyone knew they were unstoppable. After today, they could both be free.

He gave Arthur the final smile before he became a married man, a lump trying to force its way into his throat.

Arthur returned his smile as he always did, and Merlin knew everything would be okay. No matter what happened, they would always be okay.

He turned to Freya, his soon-to-be-wife, smiling at her as though the sun of his life wasn't setting, and said the two simple words that made sure he could never look back.

"I do."

It was better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey


	2. Freezer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weep for yourself, my man,  
> You'll never be what is in your heart  
> Weep little lion man,  
> You're not as brave as you were at the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two yeehaw

In retrospect, it wasn't his best joke.

The most he would get for his troubles was a bark of his own laughter and be on his merry way. 

Looking back on it now, left to die in the walk-in freezer that he had locked himself in, he could clearly see how stupid it was. Of course no one would come in the freezer again. Why would they?

Merlin speculated that somehow, some way, Arthur was responsible. That man made it his own personal mission to make Merlin's life a living Hell.

Maybe Merlin had started it when he had (totally accidentally) used the teen's apron to mop a spill of who-could-say-what-was-in-it ice cream, but no one could say for sure.

He sighed, pulling his arms into the uncomfortable fast food shirt Arthur had spilled grease on as he was carrying it to the back. It had been an uncalled for action. Sure, Arthur could say it was "an accident" all he wanted, but Merlin knew that the blonde was secretly taking revenge for putting the idiot's picture on the bulletin board with the caption "This man is a prat." He could see the glint in the other's eyes as he had muttered an apology.

Merlin supposed that he didn't really care about that right now. It was technically meaningless since he would freeze to death before the morning, just like the brutal mutilation of the various meat-creatures (if that's what they even were) he was surrounded by.

He took a shuddering breath, the cold in his bones making itself present. He and Arthur had been on closing, and the store must have officially closed over a couple hours ago.

He was alone.

The realization took him over, panic beginning to surface in his thoughts.

He tried to take a deep, calming breath to ground himself but choked on the crisp air.

For the first time since locking himself in the stupid freezer, he felt a hopelessness that he'd never felt in his life. 

He was going to die.

And not heroically, no. He would die doing something utterly dumb and pointless, the one thing he told himself he'd never do.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he continually found it harder to suck in a breath. He was going to die surrounded by crappy lunch meat.

Definitely not one of his prouder moments.

He buried his face in his knees as the tears came again and again, sobs occasionally breaking free.

He isn't sure how long he stays like that, but he knows it's not the next morning (because he isn't dead yet) when he hears movement outside.

It was the sound of someone searching for something, pushing things around loudly and cursing.

A wave of relief surged through and he let out another sob before scrambling to his feet and rushing to the door, banging on it as loud as he could.

"Hello? H-hello? Please let me out!"

"Merlin?!" A familiar voice drifted through the door.

"Arthur? Arthur get me out!"

Footsteps approached, and the door was unlocked and yanked open.

He was met with a very confused looking Arthur Pendragon, and in that moment Merlin decided that actions were better than words.

He surged forward, not completely aware of what he was doing. He crashed his lips against Arthur's.

He had had enough of waiting.


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But it was not your fault but mine  
> And it was your heart on the line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three yeehaw

Gwen had been trying to deny it for years now.

The little looks when they thought no one was watching, the banter that often became just a touch more than playful, the lingering touches when in the company of close friends. And that was only what she's seen first hand.

It was no secret that Arthur and Merlin were two sides of a coin, but she had been oblivious to the deeper meaning.

As much as she loved Arthur and Arthur loved her, she knew all it ever had been for him was platonic. She could never have with him what he had with Merlin.

She had refused to accept it before. Pushed it away, believing that what they had was nothing more than friendship.

She's been a fool to deny it this long, she knew that now.

She also knew that even though she should feel betrayed, she could not blame Arthur, nor feel cheated.

She happened to understand Arthur's thinking.

She was not mad. Just like Arthur, she had fallen in love with her best friend.


	4. Ruling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 word experiment

Ruling is no fun without you.


	5. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I'm back-ish if anyone cares

Chatter.

The sound of a violin playing a staccato beat.

Laughter.

The grin of a man who knew all.

Dancing.

The grin of a man who thought he knew more.

Fading.

The noise falling away as blue pierced into blue.

Clapping.

The grins being torn apart as they fell away from each other.

Reaching.

A hand extended as the other was lost to the crowd.

Searching.

A never-love lost.

Gone.

It was wonderful while it lasted.


End file.
